


(it hurts until it stops) we will love until it's not

by fumate



Series: ashes to ashes, we all fall down [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Disturbing Themes, Insanity, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: ryan menatap brendon. sudah seminggu rumah sepi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brendon Urie dan Ryan Ross adalah kepunyaan keluarga masing-masing dan diri sendiri, bukan saya. Karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit. Judul dan penggalan lirik diambil dari Victorious milik ~~Brendon! At The Disco~~ Panic! At The Disco.

_I taste like magic,_

 

Mangkuk sup beruap hangat.

Ryan menyendok, menatap Brendon yang terbeliak lebar tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ekspresi konyol. Kadang ia masih tertawa melihat raut yang terplaster di wajah itu. Tipikal Brendon Urie.

Ruang makan itu sepi sebagaimana rumahnya sendiri. Lampunya bercahaya putih redup. Lelah. Biasanya ada suara-suara keras ikut mengisi ruang suara, tetapi sudah sejak dua minggu lalu senyap berubah permanen. Ryan tidak keberatan—ia bukan seseorang yang terikat ramai macam kekasihnya. Hening terasa lebih menjanjikan bagi otak rusak yang cara fungsinya sudah beda.

“Ini daging terakhir,” ujar Ryan. Ragu mengisi suara. “Inginnya kusimpan saja, biar jadi kenang-kenangan, tapi nanti busuk.”

Ia sedikit bimbang. Menatap supnya sambil berpikir sebelum menyerah, karena toh, sudah dibuat menjadi sup ini. Disimpan pun akan basi. Percuma. Lebih baik dimakan daripada busuk, meski Ryan sedikit tidak rela dan berharap ada lebih.

Maka Ryan menyendok, mulai makan dengan tenang dan mengapresiasi cita rasa sajiannya selama empat hari terakhir. Sesekali mengajak bercakap Brendon yang tak lagi aktif dan bawel dan menempel.

Ryan bercerita tentang kerja, tetangga, hal-hal lainnya. Brendon hanya menatap balik. Matanya dipenuhi teror dan ketidakpercayaan. Lalu Ryan ingat yang tersisa cuma kepala.

Kepalanya saja. Tergeletak di atas meja makan, dua kepal dari mangkuk Ryan. Tubuhnya hilang. Tubuhnya sudah masuk ke perut Ryan, sisanya tersaji di atas meja, berbau menggoda.

“Kadang aku merindukan sosok bodohmu, tapi tidak apa. Sekarang kita satu.”

Daging manusia mirip ayam. Gurih. Lebih alot dan sedikit manis juga. Ryan baru mencicipi Brendon saja, dan dia tidak berminat dengan orang lain (karena ia cuma mau Brendon, cuma mau melebur bersama pemuda itu), tapi, ah, Ryan tahu ia akan merindukan cita rasa seenak ini suatu hari nanti.

Ryan menggigit kecil sepotong daging dan membayangkan Brendon, yang masih utuh, tertawa dan bercerita sepanjang masa. Senyumnya abadi bagai tak kenal derita. Brendon yang manis. Kasar tapi manis. Orang dan rasa dagingnya ternyata sama. Sayang sekali hidupnya tidak panjang. Harus mati di usia muda, di tangan kekasih gilanya pula.

(Sayang sekali Brendon malah jatuh cinta pada Ryan.)

Ryan cinta Brendon. Ia tidak menyangkal sama sekali—bocah aktif itu entah bagaimana berhasil mengikat dirinya ke dalam sudut-sudut pikiran Ryan hingga nafsunya bangkit. Nafsu mencinta, ya, tapi kebanyakan nafsu makan. Mencinta banyak-banyak hingga ke potongan terkecil sampai hatinya kenyang. Sampai perutnya kenyang. Lalu Ryan bisa bersama Brendon selama-lama-lama-lamanya. Hingga mentari mampus dan dunia tak lagi urus.

Brendon malang. Mencari cinta malah kena petaka. Bocah itu tetap saja mengikutinya ke mana-mana tanpa tahu apa yang mengintai dari balik sosok pujaannya. Begitu polos. Begitu percaya pada dunia. Padahal tidak seharusnya—dunia nyata bukanlah tanah gula, yang dipenuhi kebaikan dan kedamaian. Bumi toh dasarnya adalah neraka itu sendiri. Ada pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan dan manipulasi dan depresi dan, yah, bumi itu diisi tahi. Kotor dan menjijikkan. Sama seperti dirinya, tapi Ryan tidak peduli. Yang penting tujuannya tercapai; Brendon tak akan terpisah lagi darinya.

“Bukan salahku,” ujar Ryan, menyeruput sisa kuah sup yang mulai dingin. “Bukan salahku kau jadi begini. Aku sudah memeringatkanmu berkali-kali, Bren— _jauhi aku_ , kataku, _aku ini bahaya buatmu_. Namun cuma dianggap lelucon.”

Kepala buntung ditatap intens. Coklat beradu coklat. Mati bertemu mati. Identik. Hanya saja yang satu masih bernyawa tapi tak berjiwa, yang satu sudah kehilangan keduanya. Seruputan nikmat terakhir berbunyi nyaring, sisa-sisa jatuh menetes ke dagu. Ryan bangkit dari kursi, hendak mencuci piring dari ritual terakhir yang telah selesai, tapi ia membungkuk lebih dulu untuk mencium kening orang mati yang dagingnya baru dicerna sebagai hidangan. Ryan tersenyum samar sembari mengangkat mangkuk kosong.

"Dan lagi, bukankah kau yang bilang kalau kita lebih baik bersama selamanya?"

Perutnya penuh. Kini ia dan Brendon akan bersama selamanya untuk sisa kehidupan, dan Ryan telah utuh.

 

_waves that swallow quick and deep._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so ooc and not even scary shoot me
> 
> should be posted yesterday but nah i forgot about it. i know. wtf.


End file.
